Someday
by Death of Roses
Summary: Ginevra, healer and spy extraordinaire, must rescue a certain Malfoy. A set up, a mask of indifference, and many arguements ensue as she isn't allowed to let him know that he is being protected.


"_Happiness necklace..?" --A small voice._

"_Yes darling. Keep it close to your heart, and it won't fail to bring you happiness when you need it most." – A reassuring whisper._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

Quickly and softly, her feet guided her through the outskirts of London as dark skies loomed overhead. No matter how tired she had started to get, she would not slow down. She could not slow down. Breathing hard, she negotiated her way through the pandemonium and down a small stairway in one of the numerous alleyways. Fog was omnipresent in the air, giving the city an eerie glow. This was not a normal fog, though. This was a fog-like fume created from the magical discharge in the air.

'So sad to see a young child like her in such a place..' such whispers filled the air as soon as the sound of her footsteps resounded through the tunnel.

'What would her mother say?' more hushed murmurs followed. She took no heed of them, her pace not slackening, and continued on. She was wary of the danger of what she was doing, yes. To not be wary was to be a fool. But was she afraid? No. She knew what her duty was, and she would carry it to the end.

When she reached her destination, a silver door, she wasted no time in tapping it three times with her wand. The door opened.

"Ginevra."

Hearing her name called, she looked up at the pair of green eyes that she knew so well. She nodded. "I'll take it from here." He didn't say anything, nor did he even offer a smile. He simply rose from the kneeling position he was in, and headed out the door. She did not turn around, nor did she let her eyes follow him. She had to get her head in the game, and she was not going to let some parts of her past conflict with it.

She surveyed the room, taking note of the numerous men lying up against the wall, and the ones that were lying on the ground. They were severely-wounded comrades; Ones wounded in such bad of a condition that they were placed in her care, for she did not handle minor injuries.

Some assistant nurses poked their head in the door, also breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Miss Weasley, do you require assistance?" One of them said in a quiet voice.

Ginevra normally wouldn't accept their help, and would instead tell them to go get some rest themselves, for they were in a very disheveled state. "Yes, please." She reluctantly agreed, seeing as she had too much in her hands. "Start with those over there. Do the basic procedures on them and give me a report on any major injuries. Also give them a numbing spell to ease the pain; that should help calm their nerves a bit. For the ones who are awake, make sure you check their condition before deciding whether or not to give them a sleeping drought." After she made her orders clear, Ginevra turned to the man who was in the most critical condition: major head injuries and various curses.

She proceeded with her duty.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Where is she?" He hollered, pacing through his office. Cuts and wounds were visible on his face, but he took no notice of it.

"Harry Potter, sir. She has arrived." His assistant said, before exiting. As he exited the room, a certain lady walked in.

Her hair was a fiery red, bouncing in curls along her shoulders. She took up straight, her posture regal yet firm. She had a bored look on her face, ringlets under her eyes showing blatant signs of fatigue. She was beautiful, yet she had such a tired look in her eyes that marred her beauty. "I am here." She said quietly.

"Goodness, Ginevra. You took such a long time." He said irritably, but his voice holding no edge to it. His eyes softened when seeing her tired form.

Her eyes trailed past his countenance, and towards the rest of the room. She never tired of seeing this room, for it was decorated so elaborately. Fleur never failed when it came to decoration, it seemed. Ginny, lost in her own world, did not register any of the words that Harry was saying.

"So you have it then?" A voice pierced her thoughts. She averted her eyes back to Harry's. She raised her eyebrow, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"I'm sorry, I was not listening. Have what?" She said politely, with no apologetic tone what so ever.

Harry sighed, blatantly irritated, and put his hand on his hip. "I was asking if you had the report folder on the Malfoys. This is a very important task that I'm entrusting to you." He grumbled the last part, for both of them knew that it was not his choice to give the task to her. In fact, he had opposed to it vehemently at first, had it not been Hermione to calm him down.

"Of course I have it." She said calmly.

Ever since she had decided to take choices into her own hands, Ginny had not been able to get along with many of her former friends. Or rather, her former friends decided to not get along with her.

"Good. Don't forget your mission is to capture him and hide him, making sure that he is safe. For his own safety, he must not know that our motive is to protect him, and must, instead, be led to think that we are out to harm him." Harry said in a quiet voice.

Ginny nodded.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


End file.
